the broken angel
by okay2307
Summary: ubicado en NM.los angeles de la guardia son seres que dios envía para cuidar de humanos de en problemas,pocos humanos tienen la posibilidad de tener uno de ellos.una de estas personas es:bella swan
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

_él se ha ido y nunca regresaría_

.

.

eso era todo lo que ocupaba en la mente de la castaña saber que solamente había sido un juego, una distracción que ella era una simple y patética humana que para el no significaba nada.

Ella camina sin rumbo con la esperanza de que el todavía este aquí que todo solamente fue una broma cruel. Ella llorara y lo golpeara con un enorme sentimiento de alivio el se disculparía la abrazaría, le dice dulces palabra de amor _y le daría un beso_

_Solamente un beso pero para ella sería perfecto_

Pero la realidad la golpea de nuevo y su subconsciente le repite palabras crueles _eres una tonta, estúpida y patética humana_ pero en el fondo todavía queda una pequeña chispa de esperanza que cada segundo se va desapareciendo.

Al final su cuerpo y su mente se rinden la chica de ojos cafes cae al suelo ella agarra la tierra tratando de ganar la batalla que sabe que va a perder pero por fin ella se ojos se van cerrando y todo se oscurece

_Su único miedo ahora es si algún dia va a despertar_

…..

¿les gusto?¿lo odian?

Me siento muy inspirada en ello y solo me queda decir que** crepúsculo y sus personajes pertencen a meyer ** ¡dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**El comienzo de una aventura.**_

la chica trataba de abrir sus ojos, pero simplemente cada vez que trataba había una luz brillante los recuerdos empezaron a golpearla el bosque, el frio, La desesperación y lo más importante …

Edward

Decidió que era hora de abrirlos ojos. Su entorno había cambiado no estaba en el bosque en vez de eso estaba en una habitación completamente blanca ya no estaba en la tierra si no en un sofá, parecía una recepción tenia y un escritorio con una computador también blanca.

-me alegra que hallas despertado-volteo hacia el lugar de la voz y encontró una chica de pelo café hasta los hombros tenia un vestido del mismo color que toda la habitación-llegas justo a tiempo-declaro con una sonrisa.

-¿a tiempo?¿que paso?¿dónde estoy?-estaba nerviosa no sabía dónde estaba y lo último que recordaba es que se había desmayado.

-wow mira una pregunta a la vez ¿okay?-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla-responderé todas tus preguntas pero ahora simplemente necesito que te calmes.

Bella asintió y se sento pero la siguió mirando con recelo y todavía no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaba y que había pasado.

-¿tu nombre?-le pregunte desde el escritorio

-isabella Marie swan-¿es que acaso no siempre los secuestradores saben el nombre de sus victimas?

-isabella swan…..si acabas de ingresar recientemente a nuestra base de datos-la chica siguió mirando al ordenador pero su expresión feliz cambio a una mirada de pena.

-¿que pasa?

-no nada ¡oh mira tu historial acaba de llegar!-dijo cambiando rápidamente su expresion y tomando un sobre blanco atado con un lazo dorado y entragandoselo –y también necesitaras estos-dijo trayendo en una bandeja de plata una tarjeta y lo que parecía un auricular-cuando llegues ponte el auricular y cuando te indiquen dale el suerte

-espera ¿tu no vas a responder mis preguntas?

-tus preguntas serán respondidas bellas pero no por mi.

-¿al menos me puedes decir tu nombre?

-melody ahora ven-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y pasaba la tarjeta por la pared.

-no creo que la tarje-iba a seguir hablando pero fui interrumpida por las paredes abriéndose dando paso a un elevador

-ahora ve-dijo melody empujándola a l elevador –todavia falta isabella es un arma muy poderosa solamente usala en ocasiones de emergencias-le dijo lanzándole lo que era un ¿silbato?-adios_dijo mientras se cerraban de nuevo las paredes

-es un silbato-dijo bella en medio de la desesperación

Todavía no podía creer las vueltas que habían dado su vida en solo veinticuatro horas era increí el auricular y se lo puso no sabia que le pasaría si no cooperaba con los secuestradores y no tenia ganas de averiguarlo de repente recordó las palabras de melody ¿historial? ¿base de datos? .

Y las paredes se abrieron de nuevo dando paso a una luz brillante.

**Pronto conoceremos al angel y si este angel será muy importante en la vida de bella**

**No pude actualizar por que me castigaron crepúsculo y sus personajes pertecen a meyer**

**Por cada review que das donas un centavo a la fundacion violemos a Edward **


	3. Chapter 3

**amadeo**

-¿estás bien?-dijo una voz amable.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos vi a un chico de cabello rojo y frenillos* sonriéndome con cariño era fornido pero no tanto como emmett tenía algo extraño detrás de la espalda no puede ser pensé, asustada ¿esas eran alas?

-mi nombre es amadeo ¿tú debes ser isabella no?-dijo mientras se paraba y me ofrecía su mano la tome vacilante.-hey no te asustes no te voy hacer daño,llegas justo a tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver otra habitación completamente blanca me asuste cuando vi a un grupo de personas que tenían la misma expresión de susto que yo. Había un escritorio como el de la habitación anterior excepto que en vez de parecer una recepción parecía un salón de clases

-bueno isabella te puedes sentar ahí para que podamos comenzar –dijo señalando a una silla. Empece a caminar ahí mirando a la gente a mi alrededor.

-todos se preguntaran que hacen aquí y que soy yo-dijo amadeo con una sonrisa divertida-bueno es fácil somos angeles –dijo a medida que la sala se empezó a llenar de gritos y murmullos que no podía identificar.

-tranquilos se que no es creíble pero vamos a empezar; nosotros los ángeles somos seres que no decidieron tomar el camino de ir al paraíso si no de ayudar a humanos en problemas, ustedes son unos de esos humanos. Toda su vida se sintieron apartados o algunos tuvieron una vida difícil fueron: maltratados,apartados,parias de la sociedad u otros de ustedes amaron y perdieron ;estuvieron a punto de morir pero recibieron otra oportunidad-declaro amadeo con una sonrisa.

Pero yo no podía creerlo ¿angeles? Simplemente no podía_, claro si crees en los vampiros pero no en los ángeles_ me regaño mi és de procesar un poco la noticia todavía no entendía que hacíamos aquí.

-ahora explicare; como saben ustedes se les dieron dadas tres cosas un historial,un arma y un traductor-¿¡un arma en serio el arma poderosa es un silbato?!espera acaso dijo traductor-el historial contiene la historia de su vida hasta el punto en que llegaron aquí, depende de ese historial se les asignara un traductor, todos ustedes vienen de diferentes partes del mundo por eso para que todos pudieran entenderse se les asigno eso y mi parte favorita el "silbato" su angel no siempre podrá estar a su lado el o ella tiene que registrar a su alrededor buscando una posible amenaza para deternerla y si en ese momento hay un peligro tiene que usar el "silbato" para que su angel regrese y los defienda recuerden esto no se podrá usar repetidamente solamente en momentos que haya una verdadera amenaza.

-¿todavia nos asignan un angel a pesar de que hayamos estado con una "amenaza"?-me dolia llamarlo asi pero no sabia de otra forma hacerlo.

-claro –dijo guiñándome un ojo al parecer el sabia a lo que me referia-ahora les agradecería a todo que me pasaran a su historial

Me encamine hacia una fila y mire a la gente a mi alrededor unos tenían una expresión alegre y otros de tristeza. Les pasaban sus historiales a amadeo el cual les ponía un sello y luego se los entregaba, mire al sobre en mis manos y me preguntaba a que me llevaría todo esto me di cuenta que alguien me tocaba el hombro al parecer ya era mi turno le entregue el sobre a amadeo, el lo abrió y lo leyó; su mirada se volvió una sonrisa brillante y para después ponerle el sello.

-estarás bien isabella-dijo tocándome el brazo solamente para después sugirme en la oscuridad la cual se estaba volviendo muy conocida.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación tenia una manta caliente a mi alrededor y llevaba mi misma ropa todo fue un sueño pensé ,si todo fue un sueño el pobre Charlie se debe haber llevado el susto de su vida al encontrarme en el bosque.

-gracias a dios todo fue un sueño-dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos

- yo no estaría tan seguro de eso bella-dijo una figura entre la oscuridad.

**Mika hale:gracias a tu donación 10 adolecentes pudieron violar a Edward (mentalmente) bella y Edward van a estar juntos o no pero por ahora es bella y Edward .el angel no se va involucrar románticamente con bella.**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertecen a meyer **

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aceptándolo**

Me agarre fuerte del edredón respirando con dificultad a medida que la sombra de la oscuridad avanzaba tenia el corazón en la garganta y espera…no puede ser…..

-lo siento bella pero no fue un sueño-dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba vacilante en la cama-los cullen se ha ido.

Asentí lentamente esa parte ya la sabia que Edward me había dejado que ya nada volveria a hacer igual lo positivo de esta situación es que melody y amadeo nunca existieron pero al mismo no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que todo fue un fantasia.

Jacob me dice lo preocupados que estaban todos yo simplemente asentia con culpabilidad pensando en Charlie después se fue no sin antes desearme buenas noches aunque el sabia que no las habría porque de ahora en adelante todo seria oscuridad.

El tiempo dicen algunos que pasa rápido que nunca es suficiente para mi el tiempo era una tortura cada segundo era horrible sin el lo intente pasar tiempo con mis viejos amigos pero simplente no podía al poco tiempo abandoné algunos lo entendieron otros simplemente no me sentaba en esa mesa pensando en el cada noche las pesadillas simplemente se hacían mas fuertes

_**Octubre**_

_**Noviembre**_

_**Diciembre**_

Solo faltaban 2 semanas para que se cumpliera otro mes de mi tortura, pero de alguna forma sentía que algo cambiaría. Decidi salir a comprar la cena para Charlie el pobre tuvo que soportar mi sufrimiento ; estaba en medio camino la guantera se abrió pare a un lado de la carretera y trate de cerrar pero había algo que nunca pensé que iva Haber

-es imposible-mire al objeto que había caído era un silbato dorada el mismo que había "soñado"

Lo cogi entre mis manos y lo sople hacia un sonido extraño haciendo que la aves se alborotaran al final suspire dándome por vencida y segui mi camino no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que habría pasado si eso nunca hubiera sido un sueño .

En el camino a casa empezó a llover y no traía paraguas pero había alguien sentado en el porche de la casa pare el auto y baje las compras a medida que me acercaba pude ver con mas claridad la figura era una chica rubia platino tenia la piel blanca y llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla.

-alguien pidió un angel?-dijo mientras extendia los brazos

Deje las compras en el suelo y la abraze y llore sacando afuera toda la angustia que tenia adentro me aferre a ella como si fuera un bote salvavidas

-ya tranquila estraras bien lo prometo ahora entremos no queremos que te resfríes –dijo mientras tomaba las compras del suelo.

Entramos a la casa y me dio una manta las dos nos sentamos en el comedor ella tenia una sonrisa amble en su rostro la mire sin expresion todavía estaba un poco en shock después de lo que paso.

-¿tu nombre?-le pregunte

-amelia es un placer conocerte por fin bella-

-¿y ahora que pasara?-

-facil te ayudare a sobrevivir-

-no quiero sobrevivir-le dije –quiero vivir-ella asintió y se levanto sacando las compras.

**Pensaron que la figura era el angel pues no lo era **

**Era el sensual Jacob :3 ahora que pasara con Amelia y bella ¿**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia **

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertencen a meyer **

**Dejen review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intriga **

Estaba acostada en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado , en cuanto llegue a forks tuve mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer auto, mi primera mejor amiga, mi primer corazón roto y aunque suene un poco loco mi primer y posiblemente ultimo ángel guardián.

-¿en que piensas tanto?-dijo Amelia sacándome de mis pensamientos. -todo lo que me ha pasado-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-estaras bien lo se pero para eso tienes que dejar de ser masoquista -dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla –

se que esta mal pero no quiero olvidarlo-

-no lo haras solo quiero que pienses que cuando te rindas piensa que el cambio que necesitas esta a la vuelta de la como si la vida te dijese mira aquí me tienes vuelve a intentarlo

-es que no entiendo por que me duele tanto-dije mientras soltaba sollozos y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas ,cuando sentí unos sollozos y me di cuenta que Amelia también estaba llorando me acerque y le dije: -¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte un poco asustada por su llanto

-alguna veces has escuchado la frase "cada vez que lloras, un ángel llorara contigo" –me pregunto mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y yo asentía

-bueno cada vez que un ángel guardián esta cerca de su humano y llora ,el ángel llora también al sentir su tristeza-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Simplemente le abrase mientras las dos llorábamos para al fin acabar riendo por lo que pasa; mire a Amelia estaba feliz mirando a la ventana ,decidí en ese momento que ya no habría mas lagrimas...

-¿lia?-ella me miro con cara de curiosidad

-¿lia?-ella repitió con una sonrisa

-lo siento no te gusta¬-

-está bien simplemente que nunca nadie me había dado un apodo¬-la mire sorprendida

-¿nunca?-

-bueno amadeo el me dice meli-dijo mientras e echaba un mechon para atrás

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte. Lo había conocido por poco pero por lo que había visto era un buen chico

-es la mejor opción-dijo apartándome la mirada por un segundo para después devolvérmela -¿Qué quieres saber?

-hay mas ángeles?-

-claro bella obvio hay mas-la interrumpí

-¿me refiero a diferentes tipos de ángeles?-

-claro están los ángeles vengadores, los de la muerte y los ángeles caídos-me di cuenta que su mirada se oscureció un poco al decir lo ultimo y la mire confundida ¿que tenia que ver ella con esos tipos de ángeles?

-¿Cuándo amadeo me dijo que los ángeles se escogían según el historial, por que te eligieron conmigo?

-haces muchas preguntas bella-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la ventana-hire a revisar el perímetro regreso mas tarde Y con eso se fue…

**Hola el capitulo de la semana no voy hacer mala y los voy a dejar con**

**La intriga voy hacer un nuevo capitulo mañana **

**Cada vez que dejas un review ayudas a que estephanie meyer la creadora**

**De crepúsculo y sus personajes tenga insoiracion para escribir otro libro**

**Pregunta random de las semana:si tuvieran que elegir ser algo sobrenatural que **

**Eligirian?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack:**

**Summertime sadness lana del rey.**

**My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark**** fall out boy.**

**Once upon a dream lana del rey.**

**Perseguida por la desgracia**

**AMELIA POV**

Camina por las frías calles de Seattle buscando una amenaza,se que no debería pensar así pero algunas veces pienso que es absurdo tratar de quitar el mal en el mundo por que aun así habrá mas,Satanás se encarga de mi nariz se infiltro un olor putrefacto y supe como identificarlo era un maldito demonio…

Sin perder nada de tiempo me acerque a el. alparecer estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer que un humano cometiera un pecado adulterio , el maldito ni siquiera noto cuando le partí el cuello, claro sabia que partiles el cuello era trabajo de ángeles vengadores pero quería prevenir futuras vino un recuerdo a la mente no muy agradable

_Todavía puedes elegir otro humano sabes, es culpa de el estúpido de amadeo tal vez deberías dejarlo y regresar con..._

Rápidamente sacudi la cabeza y deseche ese pensamiento no volvería con el todaví día de hoy me duele decir su nombre lo extraño era imposible negarlo , lo extraño como al igual que las estrellas extrañan al sol en el cielo de la mañ todos modos no creo que se alegraría de verme, amadeo era la mejor opción pero cada día se hacia mas difícil convencerme de eso . El es prohibido lo se pero lo amo , pero también amaba el hecho de ser un ángel custodio y no podía tener las dos; es curioso cuando crees que las decisiones que para todo el mundo parecen correctas terminan siendo incorrectas , pero me asegurare de que bella no cometa mi error todavía. Recuerdo la conversación con dánica como si fuera ayer

**Flashback**

Estaba leyendo por ultima vez el libro "como lograr ser un buen ángel guardián" , estaba vigilando a bella aunque ella no me viera ya quería bajar a la tierra y conocerla tenia miedo de que pasara lo de la ultima vez pero ya había pasado 30 años ya era hora de afrontarlos . Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que apenas note cuando alguien cerro la puerta , alze la vista para encontrarme a dánica habían pasado 15 años desde que eramos amigas y todavía me tomaba el tiempo para examinarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Tenia un vestido gris a diferencia de nosotros los angeles de la muerte llevaban ropa gris oscura en vez de blanco puro los únicos que llevaban ropa blanca eramos los angeles de la guardia y los angeles vengadores llevaban ropa negra la mire con curiosidad por su expresion seria como típico llevaba un vestido gris oscuro pasando casi a negro su cabello café ceniza estaba recogido por una trenza y sus ojos purpuras tenían esa expresion de tenemos que hablar

-tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras ponía el libro a un lado y la miraba

-me entere sobre que por fin vas a cuidar de otro humano-dijo lentamente se notaba que eso no era todo

-si no es genial –la mire emocionada ella sabia como la había pasado la ultima vez que cuide de un humano

-¿Por qué te puso ese humano?-dijo despectivamente ella no era específicamente fan de mi novio

-el cree que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para cuidar de ella y ade-fui interrumpida

-sabes lo que paso la ultima vez no que pasara si vuelve a pasar lo mismo eh el ya te salvo una ves no cree que el señor indicado vaya a riesgar su puesto para salvarte de nuevo y además yo no puedo ir alla abajo a menos que me lo ordenen y por ultimo y no menos que psa si te lo encuentras a el ah qu-esta vez ella fue la interrumpida

-danica ayudare a esa humana no importa si corro el riesgo de la otra vez no hables mal de amadeo sé que no lo amo como lo amaba a e-e- el pero aun asi le tengo un poco de amor y si me pasa algo no quiero que bajes de todos modos-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-tu no entiendes eso no es todo-dijo lentamente –te vi morir

-no puedo creer que inventes esas cosas para simplemente hacer que no me vaya-dije molesta ya me estaba hartando de-

Y de repente vi no sabia en que lugar estaba simplemente me vi a mi misma estaba de rodillas sufierndo grite del dolor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era nada excepto cenizas.

-¿ves que no miento?lo vi el dia que te seleccionaron para hacer de angel guardian –dijo con una mirada ensombrecida-esa maldita humana va hacer la razón de tu muerte

-el futuro se basa en las decisiones que tomamos-dije y la mire fijamente –no importa que yo vaya a morir por bella cumpliré mi misión me ganare mis alas y me mantendré viva y al mismo tiempo a ella.

-bien has lo que quieras-dijo despectivamente y esa fui la ultima vez que la vi

**Fin del flash back**

Todavía me da escalofríos cada vez que esa visión se pasa por mi cabeza pero el futuro se basa en las decisiones que tomamos si tomo las decisiones correctas se que todo saldrá biense que dánica solamente trata de cuidarme pero ella debe entender que también necesito hacer cosas por mi sola e aprendido mucho desde el "incidente" y ella tampoco entiendo que no dejare que mis demonios toquen a bella me sente en una banca y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y de repente lo supe _estaba aquí_..

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso inmediantamente como el olor a muerte se filtro a mi nariza odiaba ese estúpido olor toxico y venenoso oi como sus pasos se acercaban poco a poco y finalmente se sento a mi lado me acomode pegando mi cuerpo al espaldar de la banca con mi cuerpo rigido y tranquilamente voltee enfrentándome al momento que nunca quería que llegara.

-¿es una hermosa noche no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro

-si pero hay ciertas cosas desagradables-

-no te lo niego asi que dime ya dejaste de ser la maldita chica arrastrada suicida-

-ya dejaste de ser la zorra que cree que tiene el novio perfecto-dije con un tono de burla

Mire a esos ojos que cuando los vi por primera eran tan brillantes y tan llenos de vida que ahora eran el principal objeto de mis pesadillas todavía no podía creer que esta persona era en la que yo me quiera convertir algún dia la persona que yo mas admiraba en el mundo pero que ahora era la razón de mi desgracia.

-¿y tu no?

-no-dije mientras apartaba la mirada

-¿sabes que no lo lograras verdad? –la mire con una ceja alzada-ella esta destinada a sufrir al igual que tu

-sobre mi cadáver-dije determinada

-oh creeme querida será sobre tu cadáver y por cierto no fue un placer verte Amelia-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-lo mismo digo mismo digo-

**Hola quiero decir que no tengo excusa para haberme demorado en actualizar mis **

**Disculpas mas sinceras tambein perdónenme por la gramatica del capitulo mi "amiga"**

**Que me ayuda con eso ya decidio que no lo hara por que le da flojera -_-**

**Los sensuales personajes de crepúsculo pertenecen a esthepenie meyer**

**un review por esos escritores que nos encariñan con sus personajes para después matarlos despiadadamente y si suzane Collins te estoy mirando a ti**


	7. Chapter 7

  
>Charlas con AmeliaBella pov<p><em>11 horas<em>

ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que me entere que además de los vampiros también existen los ángeles y hay uno en cuyo nombre empieza con ame y termina en lía la cual creo que es un poco bipolar ; cuando se fue en medio de la noche seria y cuando regreso tenía una mirada de , quiero matar a alguien , pero me dijo que no me preocupara por nada. No le creí mucho y le creí menos cuando rompió mi lapicero

Esta mañana le prepare el desayuno a Charlie y me fui con Amelia, la cual estaba un poco de mal humor .Dijo que necesitaba unas cosas, al parecer a los ángeles de la guardia no les dan instrumentos para proteger a los humanos

-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!-

La dependienta y Yo observábamos un poco incrédulas la escena que se mostraba enfrente nuestro; Amelia, la cual al parecer había encontrado la zona de hachas y en estos momentos estaba practicando con una como si estuviera atacando a alguien incluso paso su dedo por el filo para ver si servía, estaba llamando demasiado la atención pensé al ver la pequeña multitud que se había formado a nuestro alrededor algunos incluso estaban grabando

_Posiblemente sea una terrorista_

_Los maniáticos de la ira ahora están en todas partes_

_Esto será un excelente video porno_

Rápidamente saque a Amelia de la escena que estaba causando antes de que alguien llamara a la policía o algo. Me quede pensando en que era como un imán para lo sobrenatural , primero vampiros y ahora ángeles , rápidamente mis pensamientos viajaron a Edward y el hueco en mi pecho que había tratado de ignorar había aparecido de nuevo, suspire de alivio al darme cuenta que en toda la mañana mis pensamientos no habían viajado hacia el , hasta ahora me saco de mis pensamientos el sonido de una puerta cerrándose

-Estoy lista-dijo Amelia con una sonrisa

-¿por fin terminaste de empacar lo que posiblemente le dará a Charlie un paro cardiaco?-dije al mismo tiempo que salía del estacionamiento

-tranquilízate ni siquiera lo notara

– ¿no lo notara? Claro que no notara las hachas, pistolas, arcos, ballestas, sables y un cuchillito-dije y se río

-¿Qué?

-dijiste cuchillito

Rodé los ojos

-ya te lo dije ¡no lo notara!

-okay, pero sí de todos modos no lo nota ¿para que lo necesitas? ¿No les dan poderes especiales o algo?

-hablamos luego, alguien quiere hablar contigo

Voltee a ver que Charlie estaba sentado en el porshe, al parecer no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa; baje y cerré la puerta sin voltear a ver a Amelía . Charlie se levantó y vino directamente hacia mí, me asuste al pensar que estaba en problemas

-tienes que terminar esto

-lo se -¿sabes que no volverá?

-lo se

-bella sabes que no es simplemente decirlo es hacerlo tienes que seguir adelante al menos hablas con tus amigos solamente te encierras y no ves a nadie creo que es lo mejor que vayas con tu mamá a Jacksonville

-¡no!

no quería no podía forks era lo único que me demostraba que ellos existieron que todo lo que paso era real

-estoy bien y estaré bien y con respecto a los amigo -voltee a la camioneta para señalar a Amelía simplemente para descubrir que no estaba

-¿bella?

-iré al cine con Jessica esta noche mejorare lo juro simplemente no me mandes donde mamá –dije mientras seguía puesta con la vista puesta en la camioneta Charlie suspiro y entramos a la casa me dijo que iba ordenar pizza simplemente asentí pensando en donde se había metido Amelía entre a mi habitación solamente para encontrarla limpiando su "cuchillito" suspire y me tire a la cama

-hola a ti también

-¿Dónde mierdas estabas?-le pregunte enojada ella alzo una ceja y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había dicho un mala palabra rodé los ojos y suspire-¿Dónde estabas?

-recuerdas esa charla sobre los poderes especiales veras si tenemos-dijo y siguió limpio su cuchillito

-¿y esos son?-fije frustrada

-cuando se nos asignan para cuidar de alguien nos dan dos opciones permitir que nuestro humano pueda vernos o no las mayoría elige dejar que no los vean para que en el momento de la partida sea menos difícil

-¿y qué pasa cuando se van?

-bueno a los humanos de los que no se permitieron ver no le pasa nada pero a los de que si se permitieron se les borra la memoria pero no toda como decirlo….los arcángeles les manipulan la memoria a tal modo de que todo lo que vivieron con los ángeles lo recordaran pero sin ellos

-¿me borraran la memoria?-dije un poco asustada

-que no a ti no me sorprende que hicieran una excepción contigo saben que guardarás el secreto y de todos modos antes ya estabas relacionada con lo sobrenatural

-oh y exactamente que son los arcángeles?

-son las personas que hacen cumplir las reglas ordenan los castigos y cumplen las condenas

-y lo Ángeles vengadores?

-son los que se encargan de matar a los demonios y combatir contra ellos cuando crean desorden

-wow espera demonios

-si, esos hijos de satanás existen debes tener cuidado bella ellos pueden tomas cualquier forma si tienes sospechas enseguida tienes que soplar el silbato

-los ángeles caídos?...-dije y se puso rígida

-los ángeles caídos son los ángeles que cometieron errores y fueron expulsados del cielo sus alas fueron arrancadas y ahora viven en la tierra poseyendo cuerpos de humanos cada jeshvan es una fecha especial para poseer cuerpos-dijo con una mirada sombría que me dio un escalofrío por la espina dorsal

-los ángeles pueden tener hijos?

-si los llamamos nefilim son muy buscados por los ángeles caídos pero eso es una historia para otro día una mujer que es un ángel caído solo puede tener bebes si posee el cuerpo de una humana- _Siento que voy a vomitar_ pensé automáticamente al escuchar lo ultimo

-¿porque limpias el cuchillo ni siquiera esta sucio?

-no lo estoy limpiando-dijo y levanto el pañuelo con el que lo estaba "limpiando" y vi que tenia un liquido dorado –es un liquido especial se lo pones a un arma y la haces especial para matarlos no puedo creer que creyeras que un cuchillito podría matar a un demonio sin la ayuda de nada ¿entonces es cierto de eso de ir al cine?

-sip lamentablemente

Marque el numero y me prepare para una noche que probablemente no quiera recordar

**Nyan catt!**

**Bueno como pueden ver este capitulo vemos mas del mundo de los angeles **

**Patch es mio *-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola**

Para empezar quiero decir esto no es un capitulo me han estado enviando reviews no muy alentadores , por así decirlo , diciéndome sobre mi mala puntuación y mi gramática , quiero decir que estoy tratando de mejorarlo…

Otro tema a discutir es que me han preguntado quien es la protagonista que la historia no tiene sentido y quiero decir esto no es un fanfic donde bella conocerá un chico se enamorara y tendrá un triángulo romántico tampoco se tratara sobre que bella cambiara de actitud y se volverá por así decirlo "mala"

No

Otro tema a discutir es que me han preguntado quien es la protagonista , que la historia no tiene sentido y quiero decir esto no es un fanfic donde bella conocerá un chico se enamorara y tendrá un triángulo romántico, tampoco se tratara sobre que bella cambiara de actitud y se volverá por así decirlo "mala".

Otro punto ; la relación entre bella y Amelía es amistad una simple y normal amistad (si es que se puede ser normal una amistad entre un ángel y un humano), Amelía tiene un pasado muy oscuro y entiende lo que bella pasa y no quiere que ella cometa los mismo errores que ella cometió de cierta manera, ella se ve reflejada en bella y bella esta tratando de entender este nuevo ser que apareció en su vida y esta dispuesta a morir por su protección. 

Solo quería decir eso . Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto, espero que lo comprendas y que sigas leyendo mi historia a pesar de todo .Gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado a lo largo y espero que sigas aquí hasta el final.

Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a meyer


	9. Chapter 9

**la bella,el demonio y el angel**

caminaba en la acera sucia de port angeles el olor a basura y alcohol se impregnaba en el aire mientras que jessica se seguía quejando sobre lo mala que había sido la pelí haber cancelado y quedado en casa junto a amelia,pero las posibilidades de que se quedara alrededor de la casa junto una ballesta en vez de quedarse conmigo lo que causaría que estuviera sola eran muy altas,asi que preferí salir de mi casa sin antes una advertencia de amelia.

_te estaré vigilando_

-osea! no entendí para nada la pelí se veia tan falso!

-...

-oye muñeca! no quieres dar un paseo en esta belleza!

jessica y yo volteamos buscando a ver quien habia gritado solo para encontrar un grupo de motociclistas con algo de sobrepeso y chaquetas de cuero sucias,tenian una sonrisa divertida y nos decian cosas que estoy segura de que charlie desearia escuchar.

-bella vamonos de aqui-dijo jessica con voz nerviosa.

estaba a punto de voltearme y decirle a jessica si me podia llevar cuando algo me llamo mi atencion.

_era edward_

estaba ahi un poco mas adelante que los aspecto era pulcro y perfecto como siempre su cabello despeinado,su personalidad encantadora,su cara perfectamente cinceleada y los labios fruncidos.

_-no te acerques a adelante y no mires atras-dijo_

-bella ¿estas bien?-dijo jessica agitando un poco mi brazo.

-si...creo que ire con ellos

-¿que?¿e-estas segura?-dijo con incredulidad.

-si,nos vemos pronto-dije dejándola atrás

me acerque con paso decidido a los motociclistas "edward" desapareció simplemente para aparecer de nuevo junto a mi lo llegue se dirigieron miradas cómplices,uno me dio un poco de espacio me subí en la moto los nervios en mi estomago se acumulaban y trate de no aferrarme a la chaqueta cuando arranco la moto causando un sonido como si alguien estuviera asesinando gatos.

-aferrate muñeca no muerdo-dijo en un tono divertido y dandome una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes amarillentos posiblemente por los cigarrillos.

lo ignore y fije mi vista en la carretera cuando edward volvió hacer su aparición.

_-prometiste que no harías nada estúpido-dijo con voz enojada_

lo mire sorprendida ¿estúpido? ¿¡estúpido!?.lo mire sorprendida cuando simplemente se desapareció negué ¿no era un juego? ¿una distracción? y ahora me decía que no hiciera nada estúpido,sentía las lagrimas de frustacion y rabia acumularse en mis ojos cuando un frenazo me hizo mirar a mi ábamos en un callejón oscuro y sucio afuera de un club de mala muerte el motociclista se bajo y me miro sus ojos eran completamente negros y tenia una sonrisa diabólica.

me baje rápidamente y corrí sin mirar atrás cuando sentí que me cogían del cuello y era estrellada contra la pared el hizo soltar un grito de dolor el olor oxido y sal se filtro en mi nariz estaba sangrando eso era seguro.

-sabes siempre disfruto el sabor de un buen humano-dijo con un tono divertido y empezoa lamer mi cuellocon su lengua causándome una sensación de asco por todo el cuerpo

-ustedes nunca saben sus limites no-dijo una voz familiar y efectivamente era amelia...y la ballesta

-¡lárgate!¡no es de tu maldita incumbencia estúpida zorra!-

-veras si es de mi incumbencia,por que que esa chica humana que tienes ahi yo soy su custodia no la sueltas ahora, no tendré mas obligación que meterte una flecha por la cabeza y no me digas zorra maldito demonio.

-¡ya me hiciste enfadar!-dijo soltandome causando que impactara contra el con amelia con odio en los ojos causando que ella sonriera me miro y me guiño el ojo

despues de eso todo sucedio en camara demonio corrio en direccion de amelia,ella tenia la mano en el gatillo apunto de disparar...cuando el demonio cayo amelia la cual ya habia disparado la flecha se fue en direccion al final del callejon oscuro amelia despues de salir del shock se acerco al cuerpo del demonio lo miro y se alejo.

-¿que paso?-le dije mientras me acercaba.

-le dispararon-dijo me ayudo a levantarme y puse mi brazo en su hombro debido a que mi vista se puso borrosa.

-¿no tenemos que esconder el cuerpo ni nada?-

-no tranquila pero,por tu bien no mires el cadaver-dijo asenti y me dirigio a un auto que estaba a una cuadra del callejon me abrio la puerta y me sente en el la puerta y se dirigio a su asiento el resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio.

-lo siento-dije

-fue tu primera noche afuera,no tenias nada para defenderte pero,te aconsejo que la proxima vez no te vayas con un desconocido a menos que se llame zack efron-dijo en tono de al ver de que no estaba enojada

-pero tendran que cambiar unas cuantas cosas..-dijo

-¿como que?-dije

-de ahora en adelante te entrenare para que puedas defenderte y quiero siempre andes con esto-me dijo y saco algo de su bolsillo el cual me entrego

-no voy andar con un cuchillo.

-es eso o que te siga a todas partes,¿trato hecho?-dijo

suspire,no me quedaba mas opcion.

-trato hecho.

**ando perdida...**

**buscando un beta**

**lo siento mucho :(**

**pero...REGRESE READERS!**

**no queria dejarles asi con la preocupacionde que paso por eso esta el comentario de mi amiga en los review**

**que buena gente la chica gafitas**

**mi gramatica apesta me da pena por favor mandar un mensaje si conocen a alguien que tenga una buena puntuacion :(**


	10. Chapter 10

_**entrenamiento y motocicletas**_

en el edifico se escuchaba el eco de mis pisadas corria con toda la fuerza que mis piernas me permitian baje rapidamente los escalones de la siguiente escalera senti el frio sudor cayendome por la frente escuchaba mi respiracion agitada y mi corazon palpitando de forma acelerada.

ya estaba acercandome solo un poco mas y lo lograria cuando simplemente mi cuerpo decidio rendirse cai al suelo y me apoye en mis manos y rodillas trataba de alcanzar algo de aire todo mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mis musculos adoloridos senti unos pasos acercandose alce la viste y la vi.

-2,6 segundos mas que la anterior-amelia dijo mientras me ofrecia una mano la tome y me levante me paso una botella de agua y tome de ella desesperadamente.

-eso es algo no?-

-mas o menos-

-cuando termina este "entrenamiento"?-dije durante los dos dias amelia me habia puesto a entrenar en un edificio abandonado en port angeles solo lo habia hecho con la condicion de que no actuara con mi niñera y me siguiera a todas partes.

-bromeas?.solo vamos a medio camino apenas puedes coger un cuchillo rapidamente sin herirte a ti misma en el intento-dijo con una sonrisa divertida frunci el ceño ante ello y le vacie el resto del agua en ella.

amelia simplemente se sacudio y bajamos las escaleras al primer piso sin decirnos nada mas salimos por la puerta trasera y nos encontramos con mi camioneta me pare un momento para ver las dos motos que habiamos recogido amelia no le gusto mucho las motos pero acepto despues que le dije que no intentaria montarlas sin supervision solamente iba a repararlas con ayuda de jacob.

despues de llamar a charlie a la comisaria para que me indicara la direccion de la casa de jacob atravesamos a gran velocidad las calles de la ciudad,teniendo en cuenta que a charlie no le gustaria la idea de que llegara tarde.

cuando llegamos vi a jacob asomarse definitivamente el sonido del motor nos habia delatado una sonrisa se asomo por su cara cuando me vio pero fruncio un poco el ceño cuando vio a amelia pero todavia sonrio nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el

-¡bella!-

-hola,jacob-sonrio pero se quedo a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras viendo a amelia la cual lo veia un poco esceptica pero le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-jacob black

-amelia gallager soy amiga de bella-jacob asintio y nos indico el camino hacia su casa

-pap adivina quien vino-dijo al entrar a lacasa

-bella que alegria verte y ¿quien es tu amiga?-dijo billy impulsando su silla de ruedas hacia nosotros

-ella es amelia solo estabamos pasando para saludar a jacob.

-¿vas a quedarte a cenar?

-no en realidad tengo que ir hacerlela cena a charlie y llevar a amelia a su casa

-entonces la proxima vez amelia tu tambien estas invitada

-gracias señor black-dijo amelia se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa demasiados humanos para un angel

-vengan al garaje estaba arreglando un auto alla-dijo jacob nos despedismos de billy y nos dirigimos al garaje

-¿jacob sabes algo de motos?-lepregunte mientras amelia vei con curiosidad el aauto

-algo. ¿por que?-si le decia jacob sobre las motos le diria a billy el cual le diria a charlie que no le gustaban mucho las motos

-hace poco compre unas motos que no estan en las mejores me dijo que sabia reparar cosas asi que me preguntaba si podias hacer que funcionaran-dijo amelia rapidamente la mire y le dije un silencioso gracias

-vere que puedo hacer

-te pagaremos pero no le digas nada a charlie sobre las motos -dije

ayudart- me pagaran-dijo mire a amelia jacob no nos podia ayudar gratis

-¿que te parace un trato? no necesito la otra y necesito que alguien que me enseñe a darte la otra moto a cambio que me enseñes-dijo amelia encogiendo sus hombros

-trato hecho-amelia sonrio con satisfaccion estoy empezando a creer que es su frase favorita

-cuando las puedo ver?-dijo jacob

-estan en mi auto-admiti

nos aceracamos a mi auto con cuidado esperando que billy no nos viera me sorprendio con la facilidad que jacob las bajaba las motos nos resultaron un poco mas dificiles al subirlas al auto pusimos las motos bajo unos arboles.

-no estan mal pero una necesita un poco mas de dinero que la otra necesita algunos componentes

-el dinero no es problemas-dije pagaria las piezas de la moto con un poco del dinero de la universidad

-entonces que estamos esperando -dijo jacob mientras nos dirigiamos disimuladamente hacia el garaje y en ese momento lo supe tal vez mi vida no apestaba tanto como creia

**es un poco corto lo siento**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**perdonen cualquier error de ortografia**

**crepusculo pertenece a stephenie meyer**


End file.
